wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor Rankdown: Round Fantastic
All the saved peeps from round one are now eligible. Fire's Noms #'Osten Taylor (Pearl Islands- 12th place)' #'Erik Cardona (Samoa- 12th place)' #Ben Browning (Samoa - 17th place) #'Drew Christy (San Juan del Sur - 15th place)' #'Susie Smith (Gabon - 2nd place)' #Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins - 16th place) #Coach Wade (South Pacific - 2nd place) #Albert Destrade (South Pacific - 3rd place) #'Katie Hanson (Philippines - 12th place)' #Julia Landauer (Caramoan - 13th place) #Shamar Thomas (Caramoan - 17th place) #Troyzan Robertson (One World - 8th place) #'Nina Acosta (One World - 17th place)' #'Stacey Stillman (Borneo - 14th place)' #J.T Thomas (Heroes vs. Villains - 10th place) #'Candice Woodcock (Heroes vs. Villains - 8th place)' #'Dave Cruser (China - 13th place)' #Erik Huffman (China - 6th place) #John Cochran (Caramoan- 1st place) #John Fincher (Samoa- 9th place) Cut/Save Order #Matt #Sunn #The Supreme Dictator of the Universe. #Brunabi-Mana #TeamBrazilians (Bruno actually) # Epic # Dylan # O # Toad # SG Cuts 489. Shamarshmallow Thomas (Caramoan- 17th place)- '''SHUT UP! "but shamar you has to do something-" "SHUT UP!" "shamar im trying to do a write-up-" "SHUT UP!" "but-" "SHUT UP!" Saving Osten because he is the best person who could have possibly been the first quitter in Survivor history. '''488. John Fincer (Samoa- 9th Place) You have NO friends. You are a douche, a poser, and an ass. Bye. Saving Katie since I doubt anyone else will. wtf Trey. 487. Ben Browning (Samoa - 17th Place) 1. Unfun 2. Racist No. Thank you. Saving Candice because I am boring. 486. J.T Thomas (Heroes vs. Villains - 10th place) You suck. Might be even lower than Russell @my HvV rankings. Saving Susie because she's a queen. <3 485. John Cochran (Caramoan- Winner) a. Took up a shit ton of airtime b. Spent half of the season as a Phillip lackey c. The whole "Cochran challenge beast storyline" yeah bye Saving Drew because lol <3 484. Troyzan Robertson (One World - 8th Place) lol Saving Stacey because she's female (: 483. Erik Huffman (China - 6th place) I don't get the love for him at ALL he was boring and the only zhan hu member that mattered post-merge was peih gee not to mention that he robbed jean robert of a DVD cover spot the only thing I can remember from him is the virgin thing but I don't get why that was such a *funny* and *big, taboo* moment??? I get that he was like a male sweetheart but he was just boring honestly saving Dave bc he was the original Drew 482. Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins - 16th) What a random person to be nominated, but who cares, really? She had an extremely annoying voice, was the first person voted out, looked like a tapir, and almost got married to David Murphy. That's about it. Saving Erik Cardona g.oddess 481. Julia Landauer (Caramoan - 13th Place) So Toad just cut the last person on this ranking that I'd actually seen play, so as much as I hate to do this, this cut is based almost entirely on what I've heard from other people. And for Julia... I haven't heard much of anything. Not having had seen their seasons, I can say at least one thing for everyone else left except her. She allegedly took "boring" to a whole new level and was even criticized ingame for barely having a personality. Saving Nina because Bruno said he likes her.